Demasiado tarde
by Alii-san
Summary: -entonces en nuestra próxima vida Inoue prométeme que me declararas tu amor por mí- dijo mientras soltaba mis manos y sonreía - es una promesa- susurre mientras observaba como se marchaba


Era se una vez nosotros...

Inoue Pov

Era una mañana de invierno, realmente hoy había amanecido muy frio o será acaso mi imaginación, no lo se pero lo que sé es que no puedo olvidar lo que mire …

Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada cuando mire a mis dos grandes amigos Kurosaki-kun y rukia junto a la entrada, al parecer discutían por algo pero era distinto a otras ocasiones, poco a poco me acerque puesto que tenía que entrar y comencé a escuchar un poco de su discusión

-entiendes esto fue tu culpa debes hacerte responsable- decía ella molesta

-no entiendo cómo es posible que haya pasado esto rukia cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada- decía el procurando no elevar la voz para que alguien más los escuchara, su rostro era completamente diferente al del ichigo de todos los días, esta vez su seño estaba más fruncido y sus ojos parecían haber perdido un poco de ese color chocolate que tanto me gustan.

Decidí acercarme a mis amigos pues comenzaba a preocuparme lo que sucedía pero, lo que paso después en realidad Nunca me lo hubiera esperado..

-solo paso y ya, ahora no se cómo mirare al rostro a Ni-sama – dijo rukia mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre y entonces en ese momento me quede estética, quede tras la espalda del hombre que amaba y que en ese momento supe nunca podría ser mío..-i..inoue- articulo rukia mientras su rostro mostraba algo de sorpresa, enojo y hasta quizá frustración,

-rukia…tu ..acaso…estas embarazada- dije finalmente luchando por no derramar lagrima alguna, ella solo agacho la cabeza y Kurosaki-kun nunca se giro a mirarme..

-vamos rukia, esto debemos hablarlo en privado- dijo el mientras tomaba su mano y se alejaban de mi , rukia se sonrojo por la actitud de el, se veía tan genial asiendo eso, pero algo era seguro conociendo a Kurosaki-kun seguramente responderá como todo un hombre y propondrá matrimonio a rukia, después de todo siempre lo supe…. Yo sabia que el la amaba yo… perdí la guerra sin siquiera declararla….

Día uno `` y así se derrumbó mi mundo´´

Las clases transcurrieron tan rápido que en realidad no tuve tiempo siquiera de pensar en lo que sucedió esta mañana, y así me sentía mucho mejor… todos los chicos se preguntaban por qué no habían ido Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun pero a pesar de yo saber la respuesta decidí guardar silencio no deseaba por nada del mundo decir algo impertinente, solo quedaba ese dolorcito en mi pecho y esas inmensas ganas de llorar por la pérdida de mi gran amor.

-Inoue –san segura que no quieres venir con nosotros te divertirás- dijo ishida mientras tomaba a Tatsuki-chan de la mano

-vamos inoue necesitas des estresarte además hoy finalmente comienzan nuestras vacaciones y no se si nos podremos ver en navidad- dijo ella mientras tomaba mi mano

-No chicos, no me siento con ánimos de ir- mentí, en realidad deseaba ir al mundo de los pasteles , pero eso de hacer mal tercio me resultaba horrendo aparte no me sentía con muchos ánimos que podamos decir

-prométeme entonces que el martes pase lo que pasa iras conmigo de compras- dijo Tatsuki-chan mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

-por supuesto Tatsuki cuentas conmigo – respondí mientras le sonreía, nos despedimos y luego de eso me dirigí a mi casa, durante todo el camino iba pensando si realmente Kuchiki-san estaba embarazada, no sería acaso otra cosa y yo lo estoy malinterpretando , es imposible que Kurosaki-kun vaya a ser padre yo realmente….deseaba ser quien fuera la madre de sus hijos .. ¿Por qué las cosas tiene que ser así? Ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente.. Luego de eso sentí como lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas ``por qué tengo que ser tan débil, soy tan estúpida´´…. Rápidamente me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi abrigo y seguí caminando, cuando de repente comenzó a sentir como copos de nieve caían sobre mi ``ah… este será… el más frio de mis inviernos´´

Día uno ``el más frio de los inviernos´´

Llegue a mi casa y de inmediato me dirigí a tomas una ducha caliente, que realmente me había caigo muy bien luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación y tome mi pillaba un pants de color azul con cuadritos blancos y una playera color blanca con azul de manga larga, luego de eso cepille mi cabello y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar y por qué no a tomar algo de café.

Intentaba a toda costa no pensar en lo que había sucedido en la mañana pero de cierta forma me resultaba casi imposible ``ah inoue porque eres tan débil´´ pensé mientras me sentaba frente al televisor con mi taza de café y mi platillo favorito arroz blanco con Chistu , puse mi canal favorito el 202 y comencé a mirar mi serie favorita La U.V.E luego de que se acabara el maratón mire el reloj y marcaban las 11:30 pm por lo que decidí que era hora de dormir, deje mis platos en el lavado y lave mis dientes cuando de repente escuche un sonido proveniente de la puerta,

-quien es- pregunte antes de abril., pero nadie me respondía por lo que tome el bate de beisbol que me había regalado Tatsuki-chan y poco a poco abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba, su mirada tan sobria, tan profunda….tan….amarga

-Kurosaki-kun que haces a estas horas aquí?- pregunte mientras dejaba a un lado el bate

-no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo- me dijo mientras observaba el bate

-mientras seas tu , estoy más que segura que estaré a salvo – respondí , el solo me sonrió pero esa sonrisa era diferente , era una sonrisa que había visto una infinidad de veces, era esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba….

Día Uno ``sonrisas falsas´´

-Kurosaki-kun no quieres pasar hace algo de frio haya afuera – le dije mientras le daba el pase, el solo acepto y entro a mi casa –gustas algo de tomar- pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina

-café por favor – dijo sin siquiera dudar, pero era extraño, el no bebía café que yo supiera ,

-aquí esta- le dije mientras ponía la taza en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón

-perdona que viniera a estas horas- dijo el mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza

-no te preocupes, pero dime que es lo que pasa para que vengas a estas horas- pregunte aun cuando sabia la respuesta

-debes saber la respuesta no inoue- dijo el mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y volteaba a verme y ahí estaba esa mirada, tan profunda, tan oscura y por una razón…tan amarga..- sabes creo que fue una mala idea venir será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta

-pero que es lo que pasa Kurosaki-kun que pasa contigo y Kuchiki-san – pregunte mientras observaba como el abría la puerta de mi casa

-hay cosas que nunca deben de pesar Inoue, pero hay ocasiones en las que no podemos dar marcha atrás –dijo mientras abría la puerta

-pero no entiendo que quiere decir eso- cuestione inmediatamente antes de que se marchara , el solo se giro y me miro con esos ojos chocolate y me sonrió pero esa sonrisa era cálida yo solo me acerque más a el y pregunte – que a pasado- dije casi en un susurro, el solo acaricio mis mejillas y me beso, ese beso fue tan dulce pero después un tanto intenso

-siempre debiste haber sido tu- dijo mientras sacudía mis cabellos

- no entiendo que es lo que quieres decir – dije mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, el solo me abrazo , podía sentir el latir de su corazón y como esos brazos me brindaba protección pero..

-rukia… cree que está embarazada…- me soltó provocando que mi corazón se detuviera por unos segundos

-embarazada..- articule

-si..- respondió mientras desasía el abrazo- y yo me hare completamente responsable de todo de ser verdad.. Primero quiero que me perdones.. por ignorar tus sentimientos..-dijo sin más, `` así que lo sabias´´- pero como está la situación probablemente nunca podremos estar juntos por eso te pido que te olvides de mí ..- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta y observaba como bajaba las escaleras

-Kurosaki-kun- grite! , debía decirle esto aun si nunca correspondería a mis sentimientos , aun si otra mujer lo tendría a el, aun si ella le diera un bebe-san ella no podría darle el mismo amor que yo..

-que pasa- dijo mientras se giraba, respire profundo y le dije

-se que ahora y tal vez nunca podrás corresponder mis sentimientos pero, tu fuiste el chico que robo mi corazón, que me hizo sentir cosas que tal vez jamás sentiré por otra persona y en una infinidad de veces has sido mi héroe pero sobre todo eres la persona de la cual me enamore y la cual pensé algún día podría estar con el y darle un bebe-san! Prométeme que en nuestra próxima vida estarás a mi lado - ``al fin lo dije´´ pensé mientras observaba como Kurosaki-kun subía a toda velocidad las escaleras y quedaba a escasos centímetros de mío

-inoue.. debiste haberme dicho eso … hace mucho tiempo – dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro con sus dos manos y me daba un beso, sentí que ese beso era tan doloroso , podía sentir su desesperación y a la vez su dolor por lo que pasaba ``porque tuve que ser tan cobarde´´ `` como me gustaría regresar el tiempo y haberte declarado mi amor. Si tan solo pudiéramos regresar el tiempo´´ sentí lagrimas resbalar de mis ojos pero eso no me detuvo ni lo detuvo a él… cuando nos separamos por aire me abrazo tan fuerte y fue cuando supe que esa sería la despedida

-entonces en nuestra próxima vida Inoue prométeme que me declararas tu amor por mí- dijo mientras soltaba mis manos y sonreía

- es una promesa- susurre mientras observaba como se marchaba

Final del día Uno ``y termino antes de empezar…´´

Ichigo POV

Nieve caía de aquel cielo que alguna vez me pareció tan radiante y que hoy parecía estar sumido en la total oscuridad o tal vez era yo quien en realidad estaba entre las tinieblas, sentía como mis piernas tambaleaban, deseaba a toda costa poder ser fuerte ya no podía dar marcha atrás aquello no podía ser un error y nunca pensare en el de esa forma. Llegue a mi casa algo cansado entre y pude ver a mi padre sentado en la sala tomando una taza de café su rostro mostraba preocupación y al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que ella menciono mi nombre

-ichigo donde habías estado- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie

-Salí a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes no tengo la intención de huir de esto- dije mientras caminaba hacia la sala

-tampoco es como si fuera a dejarte a hacer algo asi- escuche la voz masculina, sabia que era el

-byakuya no es como si fuera un cobarde para no asumir mi responsabilidad- reclame inmediatamente

-en este instante no se que pensar de ti Kurosaki Ichigo… no después de lo que han hecho tu y rukia- dijo lo último con algo de decepción , ella solo bajo la cabeza y yo no pude evitar apretar mis nudillos-lo mejor será que se casen cuanto antes- sugirió byakuya- no puedo permitir que uno de los miembros de nuestro clan pase por esta clase de vergüenza, y no puedo aceptar objeción alguna, si fuero lo suficiente maduros para hacer lo que hicieron ahora deben asumir la responsabilidad – dijo casi en un susurro

-¡basta Nii-sama! No podemos continuar con esto- dijo rukia con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, yo solo tome su mano , lo cual la sorprendió y dije

- Yo asumiré la responsabilidad no soy ningún cobarde, espero entiendas eso byakuya- esas palabras quizá me pesaron más de lo que planea pero ahora mi mida estaría encadenada a ella.

-ichigo pero tu..

- no te preocupes eso quedara en el pasado – ella solo me miro y sonrió, yo simplemente trate de responder aquella sonrisa pues lo que menos deseaba era provocar que aquel bebe tuviese alguna preocupación

Paso un mes y finalmente se iba a celebrar la boda entre rukia y yo, si alguien me pregunta este nunca será el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero como dicen todo acto tiene una consecuencia y mis malas decisiones me llevaron al lado de la mujer que no amaba

-estas lista- pregunte a rukia mientras tomaba su mano

-si..- respondió mientras ambos caminábamos rumbo al altar.

La ceremonia dio inicio y cada palabra que el padre decía deseaba que hubiera sido eterna hasta el momento en que dijo

-si alguien se opone que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- en ese momento voltee y la mire ahí estaba lucia hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y su cabello recogido , pero lo único que arruinaba aquel conjunto eran esas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos castaños, como deseaba poder decirle todo ira bien, pero eso no era y nunca seria así…

-yo me opongo- escuche la voz de aquel mono rojo

-renji!- exclamo rukia algo asustada

-que pasa contigo, que demonios haces al lado de este estúpido cabeza de zanahoria – reclamo mientras le tomaba de la mano

-que pasa contigo- replico byakuya inmediatamente

- que no te lo dijo- replico casi en un grito

-renji detente por favor no eches todo a perder- dijo rukia mientras forcejeaba a su agarre, pero que demonios pasaba aquí

-a que te refieres –exigí saber

-rukia no me hagas quedar como el villano y seria mejor que se enteraran por ti no lo crees- dijo mientras soltaba su mano

-eres un estúpido , me has arruinado la vida- dijo mientras le lanzaba una bofetada- yo nunca podría amar a alguien como tu-

-rukai, estas ensuciando aun más nuestro apellido- dijo byakuya mientras le daba una bofetada para que volviera en si -tu basta rukia , quiero una explicación y ya – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo – que es lo que pasa es en realidad este chico el padre de ese niño- dijo mientras la soltaba , ella solo me miro

- lo siento ichigo,- dijo sin mas- tu no tenias nada que ver en este asunto – dijo mientras byakuya la llevaba dentro de una pequeña sala de estar

-que esta pasando- dije mientras entraba tras ellos

-en realidad tu nunca me tocaste, tu ni siquiera volteaste a verme aun cuando estas bajo los efectos del alcohol aquella noche, tu solo podías pensar en ella, dios que tiene ella que no tenga yo- dijo un poco enojada

-rukia basta, estas tratando de decir ¿qué me engañaste para casarme contigo?-

-si, es lo que querías escuchar- dijo molesta

-pero ¿ por que? Tu sabias que yo la amaba ,- dije bastante enojado

- y yo que, donde quedaba , solo como la amiga que siempre estuvo a tu lado mientras otra se llevaba el premio-

-pero de que hablas tu tenias a renji ,el siempre estuvo contigo y te demostró amor no se que buscabas en alguien como yo- dije muy enojado

-precisamente eso estúpido buscaba en ti el amor, por que siempre te eh amado solo a ti- dijo aun más furiosa

-lo siento rukia. Yo jamás podría corresponderte yo amo a otra mujer lo sabes – dije molesto

-lose, siempre lo supe no digas mas solo lárgate- dijo molesta mientras me sacaba de la sala de estar

Después de aquel día rukia y yo jamás pudimos vernos de la misma manera , puesto que ella de cierta forma había roto nuestra conexión de amistad que habíamos mantenido en el pasado

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto la dulce voz de mi ahora esposa

-solo recordaba..-dije con algo de melancolía

-Kurosaki-kun no pienses en cosas tristes , ok-

-no tenía planeado hacerlo inoue- conteste mientras sonreía a mi hermosa esposa a lo que ella respondió con un beso

- Kurosaki-kun ¿qué te gustaría cenar esta noche?-

- qué te parece si tú eres la cena- propuse mientras la tomaba en brazos y cerraba de un golpe la puerta de nuestra habitación.


End file.
